


Lust Potion no.69

by Ariesjette



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Drunk Sex, High Sex, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Spit Kink, Sweat, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, poppers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Nick made the magical equivalent of poppers...
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Nicholas Scratch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	Lust Potion no.69

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from a Tumblr prompt. I dont think this is my very best but i have something special cooking up... I've never used poppers so I don't know the high so if its wrong just blame it on a potion...

Nick pushed Harvey against the wall, hormones racing. Nick was controlling, feeling a certain power over the mortal. Besides they didn’t make warlocks like Harvey- innocent, good natured and goofy; Nick is taking great pride in corrupting the brunette. Nick sucked hickeys on Harvey’s neck, Nick held Harvey’s arms against the wall. Harvey licked Nicks ear. 

“Dick- fuck- Touch me!” Harvey whispered with as much force as he could while Nick made his breath hitch. He felt Nick’s smile on his neck, the teeth against the nape made him gasp.

“That’s all I wanted to hear…” Nick slowly, teasingly ran his hand over the massive mortal bulge. Harvey whined at the fleeting friction. Nick pulled a dark bottle from thin air. Harvey, poor naïve Harvey… Nick made the lid disappear, Nick held it under Harvey’s nose. The blonde inhaled, he was filled with something he hasn’t felt before. Harvey felt his body relax with lust, he feels light-headed in the best way, all his senses are heightened and he feels wonderful.

“What the fuck was that…” Harvey blinking purposely trying to clear his head.

“Well I found this human drug called poppers, makes sex so much better,” Nick looked off remembering the gangbang he had in front of the Baphomet statue fondly “So I decided to see if I could brew a magical version. It’s a corruption of a love potion This has some of the original, sweat from myself and Ambrose, Venus’ delight- I cant tell you what that is, she would smite me- and finally I had to jack off in it while reciting the spell of lust,” Nick admired the bottle. Volatile. Nick left the bottle on the bed side. He shoved his finger “The scent is sort of like the original but makes you much looser- both physically,” Nick shoved in another finger. Harvey groaned. “and morally.” Harvey bit his lip, it was somehow so childish and yet sexy.

“I take the kink in Kinkel to a new level” Harvey bit Nick’s throat, feeling hornier than ever. Nick smiled evilly. Harvey pushed Nick on the messy bed. The boys raked their hands over each other, new vigour from the potion. Nick rolled over so he was above Harvey. Nick spat into Harvey’s open mouth. Harvey’s pupils blown wide. Harvey pulled the bottle from the table; Nick kissed his chest.

“Sniff pig.” Harvey put the bottle under Nick’s nose. Nick smirked at Harvey’s undone state. He made a pig snort before deeply breathing the powered-up poppers. Maybe he was just weaker than the human in tolerating the scent, or whatever magic worked better on him, but nick was swimming. The boys felt euphoria pump through their veins and Nick felt his hole loosen, he was ready for the brunette mortal destroying him…

Nick arched prettily and rocked back and forth eagerly like a good slut. Harvey pulled off his pants as he dreamed of what Nick’s hole felt like. When he completely naked he slowly pulled down Nick’s dress pants, revealing the smooth tanned cheeks of one Nicholas Scratch. Nick bucked and moaned at Harvey’s dreamlike slowness, Harvey at Nick out like he was the meal at the Last Supper. The sheets were balled in Nick’s fist, pleasure coursing through him. Nick turned around just as Harvey stood up to fuck him. Harvey’s tip was easily taken by Nick’s hungry cunt.

Nick’s tongue hung out of his mouth as he was roughly pounded by an equally as popper-high Harvey. Drool dripped from his chin as he gave into pure carnal delight. Harvey was always eager to please, splaying his legs wide trying to get as much of his cock into the warlock’s hole, his wiry blonde pubes flush against Nick’s ass. They fucked harder than Harvey thought possible, must’ve been the poppers. Nick’s hole was beaten and he could not get enough.

Nick and Harvey mindlessly fucked, sniffing from the bottle, sniffing each other, Harvey’s cock never left one of Nick’s hole for long. Harvey loaded Nick with more cum than he thought he had. Harvey managed 5 fingers in Nick, unable to get his entire fist but it did get Nick off all the same. Nick’s eyes were glassy, rolling to the back of his head. Harvey stuck his cock back in Nick’s ass, Harvey kept two fingers in Nick, stretching his hole open while he rammed his cock in and out.

Ambrose walked in on the two boys fucking, the two not flinching. Ambrose, margarita in hand, in a silk nightgown reclined on the couch in the room. He undid the thin belt, letting his hard cock out. He jacked off, hedonistically relishing in the alcohol, silk and pleasure. Ambrose moaned, no he whined, this got their attention. Finally, Nick and Harvey disengaged. The two sex crazed boys circled Ambrose, each taking a sniff from the bottle before pouncing on the older warlock. Nick looked over at the perverse, hungry whore he made Harvey and his chest swelled with proud lust. “Come and get me boy,” Ambrose said cocksure. Harvey and Nick attacked the big leaky cock…

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want a sequel with Nick, Harvey and Ambrose.


End file.
